Opération: Tuer Tobi
by Room 1408
Summary: Itachi qui veut tuer Tobi pour une raison que vous devrez découvrir dans cette fic . Ps: Fautes de tous genre à un niveau INQUIÉTANT , Crakfic, JAKUSI! La pire fic que vous trouverez sur fanfic et pourtant, on la poste xD.
1. Soupçons

**L'origine de Tobi **

Toute cette histoire commença un dimanche après-midi. Pour beaucoup, le dimanche après-midi voulait dire la messe, le travail, ou plein d'autres choses, mais dans l'Akatsuki, ça voulait dire : journée d'entraînement radicale. Avec son partenaire, bien sûr.

Et, en ce beau dimanche après-midi, Itachi s'entraînait avec son ami l'homme requin; comme d'habitude il gagnait, grâce à son Sharigan. Et comme d'habitude, Kisame le félicita. Son ami avait tellement un bon esprit d'équipe. Peut-être que s'il avait un Sharigan lui-même il aurait réussi à le battre. Malheureusement, il n'en était rien.

C'est alors que Tobi arriva en compagnie de Deidara.

« JE SUIS TANNÉE DE ME BATTRE CONTRE TOI, UN! »

« Mais Deidara-sempai! Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser gagner! »

« Ta gueule, un! Tais- toi! Je n'ai pas perdu contre toi! Je t'ai laissé des chances! »

« Je sais sempai. »

« AAAARGHH TU M'ÉNERVES!! »

Le blond se tourna alors vers Itachi.

« J'te pique ton partenaire. J'en ai assez du mien pour aujourd'hui, et la dernière chose que je veux c'est de me battre contre_ toi_. »

Deidara avait toujours eu une dent contre Itachi. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il l'avait fait rentrer de force dans l'Akatsuki bien sûr. Comme il s'en foutait royalement, et comme il voulait se battre contre de nouvelles personnes, l'Uchiwa accepta. Il savait que le combat allait être facile, car Tobi ne devait pas être très doué s'il perdait contre Deidara.

Ils se séparèrent donc en deux groupes, et s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté dans la forêt. Itachi se positionna alors, et n'avertit pas l'autre qu'il allait attaquer. Un vrai shinobi savait quand un danger menaçait d'arriver. Et s'il lui faisait mal, c'était tant pis pour lui.

À sa grande surprise, au moment où il allait atteindre son visage, Tobi fit un mouvement digne de la matrix, et se mit à rire.

« C'est déjà commencé? C'est dommage; j'aimais ça me promener dans les bois, moi. Le paysage est si beau, et si… »

Et Itachi relâcha une autre attaque, ne voulant pas en attendre plus. Une attaque que Tobi évita à nouveau, et qui ne l'empêchat de continuer son ode à l'environnement. L'Uchiwa utilisa alors son Sharigan. Il voulait plaisanter avec lui? Il allait lui montrer qu'un combat n'était pas une blague.

Bizarrement, contrairement à quand il se battait avec Kisame, il ne put pas prédire ses mouvements. C'était comme si… il y avait un blocage. Une interférence. Et en quelques mouvements, Tobi le plaça au sol.

« Est-ce que ça va Itachi-san? Je vous ai pas fait mal j'espère? »

Oh, il allait le tuer. Ce sale arrogant. D'un geste, il le poussa et se releva. Il utilisa alors une technique de feu que seul le clamp Uchiwa connaissait, et qui était connu pour être très efficace. S'il l'envoyait à l'hôpital, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il avait perdu le contrôle. À sa grande surprise, Tobi lança la même attaque et… il crut voir… une lueur rouge sous son masque orange.

Pour Itachi, le temps figea.

« Itachi? Itachi-san?? Est-ce que je vous ai brûlé? J'ai fait la même chose à sempai et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut plus se battre avec moi… »

Silence.

« Itachi? »

Doucement, l'Uchiwa s'avança vers le bon garçon en tendant le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites Itachi-san? Est-ce qu'on est encore en combat? »

Il ne répondit pas à cette question et continua d'avancer. Il allait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière se masque, même si pour ce il devait avoir recourt à la force. Et si ses suspicions étaient exactes…

Au moment où il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Tobi, quelque chose éloigna sa proie en la tirant par le bras.

« Ok finalement Tobi, Kisame est pire que toi. Ça va laisser des bleus demain, un!!! »

« Désoler!! Mais tu es si chétif et petit Deidara… je savais pas qu'un coup de poing allait e'envoyer à trois mètres du sol moi! »

« Je ne suis PAS chétif!!! Je suis aussi fort que toi! Ou toi!(pointe Itachi)… Ou tooooi… (Pointe Tobi) »

« Mais oui Deidara sempai. Vous êtes le plus fort et le plus musclé. »

« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi! Je le sais que dans le fond je suis chétif! »

Et alors qu'ils partirent, Itachi resta là, la main toujours tendue. Et Kisame s'arrêta devant et la tapota.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Itachi. »

En soupirant, Itachi partit.

Toute la nuit, il avait pensé et pensé et pensé à ce combat, qui en disait tant sur la vraie nature de Tobi. Et peut-être aussi sur un Uchiwa qu'il avait oublié de détruire. Peut-être portait-il un masque à cause de ça? Mais maintenant, que faire?! Il n'y avait plus de doute; Tobi était un Uchiwa –ou l'était-il? Et s'il l'était… qu'est-ce qu'il… qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? Le TUER?! L'emprisonner?! Et si… et si il le tuait et l'emprisonnait et qu'il n'était PAS un membre du clamp Uchiwa?!! Est-ce qu'il pouvait se tromper?...

Le lendemain matin, ces nombreuses questions trottaient toujours dans la tête de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Elles le harcelaient, et elle lui demandaient des réponses.

« Bonjour Itachi-san! » s'écria Tobi, comme à chaque matin quand il voyait passer un membre de l'Akatsuki.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! »

Ça par contre, sa ne faisait pas partit de la routine, et tout le monde à la table se tourna vers Itachi. Après quelques longues minutes de silences, ce dernier répliqua :

« Quoi? »

Et personne ne répondit. Sauf…

« Toi tu cris quand il te dit bonjours le matin !? Ben moi il me dit bonjour À CHAQUE _MINUTES_!!!!»

« Bonjour sempai! » s'écria Tobi en repassant.

« AAAAAH!! »

Et tout le monde reprirent leurs petites routines matinales, à l'exception de Kisame qui s'inquiétait pour la santé mental de son partenaire. Il l'avait entendu remuer toute la nuit, alors qu'Itachi ne bougeait jamais d'habitude. Est-ce ça avait un rapport avec hier? Est-ce que c'était parce que Tobi l'avait battu lui aussi? Est-ce qu'il était le SEUL ici à perdre avec dignité? Tant de questions. Et, après quelques minutes de silence, Kisame parla.

« Itachi… euh... ça va? Tu as l'air bizarre ce matin… Pourquoi t'as crié? »

Itachi tourna lentement sa tête de manière robotique pour poser son regard dans celui de l'homme requin.

« Kisame… je n'ai pas crié… c'était dans ton imagination. »

« Mais, mais-»

« Pas de mais Kisame. Un Uchiwa ne cris jamais. »

Et au même instant, Tobi repassa, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du dit concerné.

« Itachiiiiiii je peux t'emprunter des shirukens? Zetsu en a besoin pour gratter sa- »

« AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! » fit l'un en se retournant.

« AAAAAAAAAH!!!! » fit l'autre en lui répondant.

Et Tobi s'enfuit en criant : « Sempai sempai!! »

« Là t'as crié. » s'exclama Kisame avec un sourire en coin.

Mais l'Uchiwa ne lui répondit toujours pas et partit. Il fallait qu'il règle se problème avant de devenir fou! Preuve ou pas preuve, sa décision était prise.

Il allait tuer Tobi.

(  Cette fic est pour toi Roku Den parce que tu sais quoi, ben il va y avoir un jakusi )


	2. Échec

Itachi était étendu sur son lit, à côté de lui, son partenaire faisait briller son épée en lui murmurant des mots doux.

« Frottes, frottes, frottes, j'frottes mon épée! Par en avant, par en arrière… »

Et entre les paroles de la chanson, Itachi réfléchissait. Comment il faisait? Bonne question.

_Ok… comment je pourrais le tuer sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte? Il va falloir que je le fasse dans un moment approprié… les weekends? Non, il est toujours avec Deidara. Alors ce sera la semaine…Mais quand?… le matin? Hmm… c'est lui qui cuisine… durant une mission? Em… ça serait trop compliqué… Pendant la semaine alors… mais quand? Le soir, c'est aussi lui qui fait les soupers! Euh… alors dans l'après-midi? Non, là c'est vrai, il écoute Animal Planet avec Kisame et Zetsu… hmm… la nuit… bonne idée! Muaha… muahaha…. MWAHAHAHA-_

« Itachi? »

L'Uchiha se retourna pour faire face à son partenaire qui avait arrêté de chanter.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ris? »

Et Itachi passa une main devant les yeux de l'homme requin. « Je n'ai pas ris, Kisame. Tout est dans ta tête. »

Et il se remit en position de réflexion, laissant Kisame lui aussi en position de réflexion.

_J'agirai ce soir._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir Itachi? »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Soit son partenaire savait lire dans ses pensées, soit Itachi était incapable de penser silencieusement.

« Euh… je parlais d'aller acheter… du dégraissant pour ton épée. » lui répondit-il de sa voix neutre habituelle.

« …Aaaaaaah! Ok, là je comprends. Tu me faisais presque peur Itachi; avec ton rire démoniaque et cette phrase… j'ai bien cru que t'allais tuer quelqu'un! »

L'homme requin se mit à rire, pendant qu'Itachi restait immobile, et se disait que son coéquipier le connaissait peut-être un peu _trop_ bien. Sur cette dernière pensée, l'Uchiha quitta la chambre, pendant que Kisame continuait toujours de rire.

Il était sept heures du soir. Encore quatre heures avant de mettre son plan démoniaque à exécution. En attendant, il fallait qu'il se prépare. Quand le moment viendrait, il n'aurait pas droit à l'erreur.

Il partit donc dans sa réserve d'armes, car oui, il avait une réserve d'armes; il avait des shirukens, des épées, des boucliers, des dards empoissés… Bref, de tout, et il fallait qu'il choisisse l'arme parfaite. Quelque chose qui allait lui permettre de tuer le gamin sans que ce dernier n'ait le temps de crier. Il lui faudrait aussi quelque chose qui ne laisse pas de traces, donc pas de sang.

Itachi décida donc d'utiliser un poison. Il alla alors dans sa réserve de poisons, qui était juste à côté de celle des armes. Ces deux « réserves » étaient dans deux grandes armoires.

Dans sa réserve de poison, Itachi avait _plein_ de poisons; il les récoltait par-ci, par-là, et parfois Zetsu lui en procurait quelques uns. Mais maintenant, lequel choisir? Un poison qui ne fasse ni hurler, ni saigner, ni même bouger.

Hmm… le poison rouge? Non, il faisait saigner du nez, de la bouche et des oreilles –et parfois des yeux. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Le poison du lotus? Nah; Tobi allait commencer à prendre des positions étranges avant de mourir, ce qui allait sûrement réveiller Deidara. Parce que tout le monde sait qu'avec le poison du Lotus, il fallait faire la _position_ du Lotus avant de mourir. Pourquoi? Itachi ne l'avait jamais compris; mais c'était drôle de voir leurs ennemis se positionner avant de mourir.

Maintenant… le poison hurlant… _Nooon_..

Et c'est alors qu'il le trouva. _Le poison du voleur_; il tuait comme un voleur, silencieusement, et sans faire de dégâts.

« Parfait. » murmura Itachi, contemplant le flacon.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve l'habillement approprié. Il allait devoir se _confondre_ avec la nuit. Heureusement, toute sa garde-robe était déjà constituée de noir. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait c'était une cagoule, qu'il allait très bien pouvoir trouver chez Leader-sama. Il en gardait toujours pour les hivers froids et rigoureux.

Une fois toutes ses choses accumulées et son plan mis sur papier, il ne lui restait plus que deux heures; deux _longues_ heures d'attentes. Il décida de passer le temps en parlant à Kisame pour une fois.

« …fac là les deux gars m'ont vu et sont partis à crier, pis là ils ont courut et se sont tapés la tête l'un contre l'autre. »

« Ok. »

« Et là Zetsu yé sortit par derrière et il a sortit –euh– des racines! C'est ça! »

« Ok. »

« Pis là le village c'est fait engloutir, mais c'est pas là que je voulais en venir. »

« Ok. »

Enfin, c'était plutôt Kisame qui parlait; mais bon, ça passait le temps. Et deux heures s'écoulèrent.

L'heure était maintenant… _au meurtre_.

« … pis la plomberie à explosée! »

« Euh… Kisame je vais aller prendre une marche. »

« Ok! Euh en passant Itachi, t'as oublié de barrer ton… ton… comment ça s'appelle déjà? Bah ton truc ou tu mets tes poisons, là. »

Itachi ne répondit, mais barra sa réserve de poison, pour ensuite partir cagoulé jusqu'aux oreilles. Sur son chemin il croisa Hidan, qui lui lança un regard perplexe. Mais Itachi ne s'inquiéta pas de ce fait; il pourrait toujours le tuer après avoir tué Tobi.

Ah. C'est vrai…

_Putain d'immortel._

Bon, il pourrait toujours demander à Kakuzu de lui couper la langue. Ça, il le ferait gratuitement. Sur cette pensée agréable, Itachi arriva devant la chambre de Deidara et Tobi. Ces derniers se couchaient toujours plus tôt que les autres. Parce que Tobi avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et Deidara, parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de rides en dessous des yeux.

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte, et pourtant, celle-ci grinça affreusement. À l'intérieur, il entendit :

« Tobi!!! Je t'avais dis d'arranger ce problème de porte –et elle était pas sensée être fermée? »

« C'est vrai sempai! »

Et Itachi referma la porte et repartit.

_Première tentative : échoué_, pensa l'Uchiha en regagnant sa chambre et en reportant son plan de vengeance à demain.

« Pourquoi tu portes une cagoule Itachi? » lui demanda un Kisame aux aguets.

« Il n'y a pas de cagoule, Kisame. » lui répondit Itachi en l'enlevant de sur sa tête en quatrième vitesse et en la cachant sous son lit.

«…..Ahhh? Ah. Si tu le dis. » Et Kisame se rendormit, laissant Itachi méditer sur ses plans démoniaques.

C'était décidé. Demain, il allait exécuter son plan deux heures plus tard : à une heure du matin. À ce moment, les deux ninjas dormiraient d'un profond sommeil. Son plan était sans faille.

_**À une heure du matin**_

Itachi était repartit sur les traces de sa victime. Cette fois il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque, et elle n'eut pas le temps de grincer.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Deidara était un ninja très paranoïaque, et qu'il avait placé des bombes un peu partout sur le plancher. Et justement, Itachi marcha sur l'une d'entre elles, et il y eut un gros _boum_.

« QUELQU'UN EST ENTRÉ!!! ALERTE, UN!!! ALERTE, UN!! »

Heureusement, Itachi était très habile en course à pied, et pu regagner son lit sans problème.

Pendant ce temps… dans la chambre de Deidara et Tobi…

« Quelqu'un est entré ici… je peux le sentir, un! »

« Sempai, c'est l'odeur de l'explosion. C'est peut-être juste une souris. Ou une araignée… vous en faites exploser beaucoup ces temps-ci. Trois par nuit, et c'est très bruillant bombes sempai. Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu? »

« Je n'exagère jamais, Tobi. »

Malheureusement le ninja masqué ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

_Deuxième tentative : échouée._

« Tu rentes bien tard, Itachi. »

Itachi se retourna pour se retrouver devant le même Kisame aux aguets que la nuit précédente.

« C'est bizarre aussi; j'ai entendu une explosion dans la chambre de Deidara et Tobi tout à l'heure. Est-ce que ces deux éléments sont liés? »

Plus le temps passait, plus Itachi se rendit compte qu'en effet, son partenaire le connaissait beaucoup trop, et qu'il avait une logique inquiétante. Mais pourtant, il ne devait pas tomber sur le poteau rose. Itachi dut donc lui mentir.

« Non, Kisame. »

« Ah? Ok. » Et l'homme requin se rendormit.

La troisième nuit, Itachi utilisa son Sharigan pour pouvoir repérer les bombes. Et il y en avait _beaucoup_.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea vers le lit de sa victime, poison en main, près à tuer. À peine était-il arrivé au niveau de son visage, que le planché craqua.

_Crounsh_

Mais, il y avait une autre chose qu'Itachi ne savait pas; Deidara avait le sommeil _très_ légé. Et… le ninja blond ouvrit son œil.

Itachi s'apprêtait à enlever le bouchon du flacon, quand soudain, la lumière s'alluma et il fit face à un Deidara décoiffé et très surpris.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis, Itachi lança un shiruken sur la lampe et se sauva en courant.

Le lendemain matin, Deidara crut que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais le shiruken planté sur leur lampe ne faisait que confirmer la réalité de cette histoire. Mais ce que Deidara ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi Itachi –car oui il avait reconnu ces grands yeux rouges– voulait tuer Tobi. Tobi!!! Même lui ne voulait pas le tuer et il l'endurait à chaque jours!!

Ce matin, c'était ce qu'il allait découvrir. Et Deidara se dirigea vers la chambre de Kisame et Itachi.

(LOL et non, pas encore de jakuzi , mais sa se rapproche.)


End file.
